1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slide trays for storage of positive transparencies, and more particularly, to the design and construction of a spare lamp holder incorporated into such a slide tray.
2. Prior Art
It is believed that there are no viable devices in the prior art for storage of a spare projector lamp in the slide tray. For storage of spare lamps it is necessary to use space in the projector case, or to keep the spare lamp completely separate from the projector in a different location. This is at the least inconvenient, as the new lamp will not be readily available when the old lamp being used in the projector burns out. In addition the risk of breakage of the spare lamp exists. For example, without a safe storage compartment, the lamp may be permitted to come into contact with a variety of objects, including the projector in the projector case causing the lamp to break or the projector to be damaged.
The problem with the storage of such a lamp relates, at least in part, to the configuration of the lamp as well as of the fragile materials which must be used in its construction. Thus, the storage of the lamp must take these factors into consideration. As stated above, it is not to be believed that the prior art teaches a method for storing such a device.
There have been prior art devices which utilize the slide tray as the means for storing items used in conjunction with a slide presentation. A notable example of this is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,249. The invention of that patent is a slide tray with a cover designed to effect a storage compartment for a reel of magnetic tape. Such a device, even if somehow modified, still fails to teach a storage compartment which can safely, securely and conveniently store a projector lamp. The present invention overcomes the problems of prior art designs and teaches a lamp holder which can easily be incorporated into a slide tray. The configuration of the lamp holder of the present invention safely and securely holds the lamp in the tray. In addition, access to the lamp is easily attained.